Corpse Party: Different Story 3: Changing Fate
by TheFanFicWriter12
Summary: (READ CORPSE PARTY: DIFFERENT STORY 1 AND CORPSE PARTY: DIFFERENT STORY 2: BLOO DRIVE BEFORE READING THIS!) After the tragic events of Corpse Party: Different Story 2: Blood Drive, Yoshiki tries to find a way to change the ultimate fate of his two friends, will he succeed in bringing them back? It all relies on him.
1. Chapter 1: Unwilling Changes

**Author's Note: So, this chapter will reveal someone else remembers... Hint: During the ending of Different Story 2, when everybody was asking who Satoshi/Naomi is, who wasn't in it? Oh and, I changed the writing style, I'll see how this style of writing goes, if it doesn't work out, I'll go back to my older writing style**

**CORPSE PARTY: DIFFERENT STORY 3: CHANGING FATE**

**CHAPTER ONE: UNWILLING CHANGES **

**YOSHIKI KISHINUMA, YOSHIKI'S ROOM.**

"So in more recent news, it seems the sun has reverted back into it's normal form, and most of those pillars that were spread across the entire country are now gone! It is unknown what or how made this stop, but we're thankful it's over" The news reporter said.

_It's obviously Satoshi who got rid of it all..._ Yoshiki thought to himself, quickly turning off the T.V.

**FLASHBACK**

_**Yoshiki walked on the sidewalk, on his way to Kisaragi.**_

"_**KI-SHI-NUMA-KUUUUUNNNN!" Satoshi yelled in happiness**_

_**Oh great..what's gotten into him today... Yoshiki thought, quickly turning around to face Satoshi.**_

"_**Hey Yoshiki! How's your day been!?" Satoshi said with a smile across his face.**_

"_**Okay what do you want?" Yoshiki said with a stern look in his face, this was very unusual of Satoshi.**_

"_**Erm..Nothing?" Satoshi said, momentarily confused.**_

"_**Then what's up with the way you're being!" Yoshiki said.**_

"_**I'm being Happy,Yoshiki. You know? Happy is when we're-" Satoshi said, quickly getting cut off by Yoshiki**_

"_**Don't be a smart ass." Yoshiki said, crossing his arms, obviously unimpressed.**_

"_**Anyhow..." Satoshi trailed off.**_

"_**What?" Yoshiki said.**_

"_**Oh right! I'm going to the pet store to get a cat! Wanna come with me?" Satoshi said.**_

"_**A cat? The fuck?" Yoshiki said.**_

"_**So is that a yes?" Satoshi replied, expecting something.**_

"_**Is Naomi going?" Yoshiki said.**_

"_**...Why Naomi? What about Ayumi? Isn't she your girlfriend?" Satoshi asked.**_

"_**Just answer the question" Yoshiki replied.**_

"_**I was planning on asking Naomi after you, but is that a yes?" Satoshi said.**_

"_**Yes." Yoshiki blankly replied.**_

"_**Good!" Satoshi said happily.**_

"_**Wait! What about school!?" Yoshiki asked.**_

"_**Today's a holiday..." Satoshi said.**_

"_**Oh shit." Yoshiki said.**_

"_**You could obviously tell, since I'm not wearing my uniform" Satoshi said.**_

_**Yoshiki looked at Satoshi, he was dressed in a blue shirt, with black pants.**_

"_**Wait, is that blue shirt the shirt you use for your uniform?" Yoshiki said.**_

"_**Yeah! It is!" Satoshi said.**_

"_**Okay can you stop with the enthusiasm because I really want to punch you in the face right now." Yoshiki said with a serious look.**_

"_**..." Satoshi stayed silent.**_

"_**..." Yoshiki looked at Satoshi.**_

"_**..." "..." "..." "..." This went on for about 1 minute.**_

"_**That was awkward." Satoshi said.**_

"_**Let's just go." Yoshiki said.**_

"_**Okay!" Satoshi ran ahead of Yoshiki. (STOP RUNNING OFF SATOSHI.. ;-;)**_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

_Satoshi was always a good friend...Why did this have to happen? I just don't understand..._ Yoshiki thought to himself.

Suddenly, Yoshiki's phone rings.

"Eh?" Yoshiki looked at his phone, and looked at the contact name.

"**AYUMI SHINOZAKI"**

Yoshiki put the phone down, and let it ring.

_Ayumi isn't even worth it..._ Yoshiki thought.

**The phone displayed a message "ONE NEW VOICEMAIL" Yoshiki decided to play it.**

"Hey Yoshiki, if you're listening, please call me back when this is done..." Ayumi cleared her throat. "So...Um, I'm getting really worried for you, so I thought it would be best if you could visit Yuka's house with me, we can probably clear somethings up...like who this Satoshi person is...I don't know...? I just want to see you again, it's been so lonely with you, you know? So, call me back. Please."

_What a load of shit.._ Yoshiki thought, he quickly deleted the voicemail.

And once again, the phone rang, Yoshiki quickly declined.

The phone rang, but it from a different person

"**KOUN-SENSEI" **

Yoshiki stared at the phone, unaware of what to do...After a moments thought, he answered.

"**Hey, Kishinuma-kun." Koun said.**

"Hi...Sensei..." Yoshiki replied.

"**I just wanted to tell you something.." Koun said.**

"What?" Yoshiki asked.

"**...Nevermind.." Koun quickly hanged up.**

"...?" Yoshiki stared at the phone in silence.

**KOUN NIWA, NIWA HOUSE.**

Koun looked in sadness at the phone in silence.

"I should have told him I still remember Mochida-kun and Nakashima-chan..." Koun looked at the phone, she felt tears starting to form in the corner of her eyes.

Koun proceeds to go upstairs, staring into her and Aiko's room.

"Aiko..." Koun looked down. Lighting strikes, alerting both Yoshiki and Koun.

"Eh?" Yoshiki said in surprise.

"...? That's weird.." Koun said. (Just to explain, after the events of Different Story 2, there's been a lack of lighting...For Koun and Yoshiki, they don't see or hear lighting, what's this supposed to mean? Let the future chapters explain)

"...I guess I should be going.." Koun said.

"I'll leave this room, it's getting empty" Yoshiki said.

Koun and Yoshiki exit their houses.

"I wonder where I should go.." Koun said.

"I should head to.." Yoshiki trailed off.

"The park!" Koun and Yoshiki both said. (So, i'll say it, Koun is the Deuteragonist of this fanfiction, so 2 characters who played minor roles in Different Story 2 are suddenly given HUGE roles in Different Story 3, nice change I guess)

**PARK**

Koun looks at the sun. _It's nice to go outside for a change.._ Koun thought to herself, she looked at the park, and saw children playing. _I remember when Aiko and I used to play when we were kids...that seems like so long ago now..._ Koun looked down _I miss Aiko..._

Yoshiki sits down on a bench, he stares at the lake _How long has it been since I last went swimming? 2-4 years? ...Well there was that one time with Ayumi...but I don't mention it..._ Yoshiki opened his backpack,and pulled out his camera _I guess I can take photos while I'm here..._

Koun walked around the park.

Yoshiki is walking on the sidewalk, taking photos.

Koun walks on the sidewalk.

"OW!" Yoshiki yelled.

"S-SORRY!" Koun yelled in surprise, stepping back.

"..Koun-Sensei?" Yoshiki said, looking at Koun.

"Kishinuma-kun..I didn't expect to see you here..." Koun said.

"Same..." Yoshiki said, looking down. "Wait..Koun-Sensei...why did you call me earlier?"

"..." Koun stayed silent, looking down.

"...I expected that." Yoshiki said. _Does she even remember Satoshi,Naomi or Heavenly Host? From what I heard, everyone's death were altered. Mizuhara died in a car crash, Ayaka died, and according to Ayumi, Aiko hanged herself in this reality? I wonder why Heavenly Host made her death like that, why couldn't it be a sacrifice or something?_

"Er..Kishinuma-kun?" Koun asked.

"...Have you heard anything from that Inumaru kid or Sayaka?" Yoshiki asked.

"That's an odd question...Why?" Koun looked at Yoshiki.

"I just wanted to know..." Yoshiki said, looking down.

"They're devastated about Aiko's death." Koun said "Or her new one..anyways." 

"Eh?" Yoshiki said.

"You know, Aiko's first death? Sacrificing herself to save Me,Inumaru and Sayaka?" Koun asked.

"..You still remember?" Yoshiki said, sounding slightly happy.

"Everything...Mochida-kun and Nakashima-chan included." Koun said.

_Finally! Somebody who stills remember them! _Yoshiki thought, quickly gazing at Koun.

"...It makes me wonder though...why did everyone forget them?" Koun thought out loud.

"Yui-Sensei died, and everyone forgot her...well except for the survivors...but it's odd how they forget Satoshi and Naomi..." Yoshiki replied.

"..Even if he did die...it still doesn't explain why the OTHERS forgot..." Koun said.

"...I'm just going to go..." Yoshiki said, starting to walk away.

"What! Why?" Koun said.

"..I don't know..." Yoshiki said.

**YOSHIKI KISHINUMA, YOSHIKI'S ROOM, NIGHT**

Yoshiki stares blankly at the wall, unaware of what to do.

"It's all my fault...It's all my fault...It's all my fault...It's all my fault..."

"It's all my fault...I...shouldn't have let him ran...It's all my fault...It's always my fault...It's all my fault..." Yoshiki said, he stared intently at the wall..

Yoshiki eventually looks at his phone, he stares intently at the photo, mainly at the spot where Satoshi was once.

"Why are you gone!? You shouldn't be gone!? Stay there dammit!" Yoshiki yelled.

Eventually, he put the phone down.

"I can't even remember your face!" Yoshiki said. He looked at pen and paper, but he eventually threw it against the wall. Lighting strikes, and Yoshiki gets a bit surprised..He looks down, and starts to cry.

"Why..? Why Satoshi? You could have made it...Nobody should have dealt with this..."

"You do exist...anybody who says you don't should burn in hell..."

Eventually,Yoshiki stops crying.

"...What am I doing?" Yoshiki looked around his room. His room was messy.

"Eh?" Yoshiki thought out loud, looking at the window, there was a blue-ish light glowing in the tree outside, suddenly though, Yoshiki feels a pain in his right eye. "Ow?!" Yoshiki stares at the window, and sees his reflection, he quickly runs out.

**DAYTIME,KOUN NIWA, KISARAGI'S GATE.**

"Hey,Koun-Sensei!" Ayumi said, Seiko was walking next to her.

"..." Koun simply stared at them in silence. 

"Yo, Is anything wrong? Did Crayshiki say anything to you?" Seiko said outloud.

"Stop calling him that!" Ayumi said, hitting Seiko on the shoulder.

"...You really don't know a Satoshi Mochida? Or a Naomi Nakashima?" Koun asked them.

"...Not this crap again" Ayumi said, quickly walking past Koun, shoving her aside in the process.

"Just don't believe anything Crayshiki says, he's been claiming we've went to some heavenly host..which is bullshit" Seiko said, following Ayumi.

"But...We...d-!?" Koun looks up, and notices Yoshiki on the roof, ready to throw himself off of it. "KISHINUMA-KUN!" Koun runs inside Kisaragi.

**ROOFTOP**

"..." Yoshiki stared in silence at the floor.

"KISHINUMA-KUN! DON'T!" Koun said, running towards Yoshiki.

"..Eh?" Yoshiki said, looking back to see Koun, breathless.

"Don't...! Don't kill yourself!" Koun said.

"..." Yoshiki went over the fence, and looked at Koun. "Sorry...I wasn't really thinking..right..."

"Just don't do that again, okay?" Koun replied, catching her breath.

"Sorry...Koun-Sensei.." Yoshiki said, looking down in the process.

"You don't have to apologize." Koun said.

"...?" Yoshiki looks up at the sun, but to see nothing.

"Nothing's really special with the sun...ever since Mochida-kun ran back..." Koun said.

"..." Yoshiki looked down once again.

"I guess we both lost someone, huh?" Koun said.

"...Satoshi and Aiko, right..?" Yoshiki said gloomly.

"..Yeah...Aiko didn't have to get involved...she could have lived..." Koun said, looking down.

"YOU shouldn't have gotten involved in this, you're just the teacher, and besides, it was our business, not yours." Yoshiki said, looking up at Koun and crossing his arms.

"I'm Sorry , I was curious..." Koun said.

"It still didn't mean you had to butt in people's business." Yoshiki said.

"Well, Being curious is always an excuse...but..." Koun said, suddenly drifting her gaze towards Yoshiki's right eye.

"...?" Yoshiki looked at Koun in confusion, noticing she was staring at his right eye.

"Erm...Kishinuma-kun...Did you...?" Koun said.

"What are you talking about?" Yoshiki said.

"I'm not sure how to phrase this...but...Your Right Eye...is kinda cursed.." Koun said.

"WHAT?!" Yoshiki said, backing off a bit.

"...Um...Back at the Nirvana..Did you-?" Koun said, getting cut off by Yoshiki.

"I tried to grab the book of shadows when it was floating away! Do you think that did something?" Yoshiki replied.

"It says "Shinozaki" on your eye...I should cover that up, though." Koun said, rummaging through her pockets.

"Cover it up?! Am I going to have to wear an eye-patch!?" Yoshiki said, a bit concerned.

"That's the only way we can cover it up..." Koun said, pulling out an eye-patch, and covering Yoshiki's right eye with it.

"...It feels weird..." Yoshiki said, Koun started to tighten the string.

"I don't know what to say, but I'm pretty sure Nakashima would say "You'll get used to it"..." Koun said.

"Why does it need to be covered anyways?" Yoshiki asked.

"It's pretty much dangerous to anyone who sets their eyes on it for too long..they would die from it, to summarize." Koun said.

"..." Yoshiki stares at her in silence.

"And Kishinuma.." Koun said, looking up at Yoshiki.

"..?" Yoshiki looked at her.

"Don't try to kill yourself again, okay?" Koun said.

"Eh?" Yoshiki said, getting disturbed.

Koun and Yoshiki stood there in silence.

"HEY! KOUN-SENSEI!" Ayumi yelled out, approaching Yoshiki and Koun.

"Oh shit..." Yoshiki said, he tried to take off the eye-patch, but Koun stops him.

"Don't, as I mentioned before, it's dangerous." Koun said.

"Um..is anything wrong" Ayumi said, stopping in her tracks.

"N-No! Everything's alright!" Yoshiki said, in a re-assuring tone.

"Oh thank god.." Ayumi said, approaching them again.

"How did you know we were up here?" Koun said.

"I just saw y'all on the roof." Ayumi said. "So I got curious, and decided to go to you guys."

"Oh..that's cool..." Yoshiki said, his tone of voice losing it's reassuring tone.

"Kishinuma...Don't mention Mochida-kun,Nakashima-chan, or Heavenly Host to her, it angers her.." Koun whispered to Yoshiki.

"...Um..Yoshiki..?" Ayumi said, gazing at the eye-patch covering Yoshiki's right eye.

"..." Yoshiki looked down.

"D-Did anything happen last night?" Ayumi asked.

"...Can we change the subject?" Yoshiki said.

"..." Ayumi stares at the city.

"Erm..Kishinuma-kun, can you go downstairs with me?" Koun said, heading towards the stairs.

"Sure.." Yoshiki said, following Koun.

"I'll just...wait here then.." Ayumi said.

**FIRST FLOOR**

"Maybe you should avoid talking to anyone else." Koun said.

"What? Why?" Yoshiki replied.

"It's get a bit personal.." Koun said.

"Eh?" Yoshiki said, hearing his phone ding. He pulls out his phone, and it shows a text message by Yuka, he reads it.

"Hey, Can you go to my house? I need to show you something..."

"Hmm?" Koun said, looking at the text.

"I guess I'll be on my way the-" Yoshiki talked half way, Koun interrupted him.

"I'm going with you, I can't risk you going alone." Koun said.

"Fine..." Yoshiki replied, walking out of the building"

**MOCHIDA HOUSE, FRONT YARD.**

Yoshiki knocks on the door.

"Hello!? It's Yoshiki!" Yoshiki yelled.

"Be a bit more quiet, please." Koun said.

Yuka opens the door.

"Hey...Guys..?" Yuka said, looking at Yoshiki, noticing he's wearing an eye-patch.

"Don't Ask...What did you want to show me?" Yoshiki said, entering the house.

"It's in the attic..." Yuka replied. "I'll go get it."

Yuka goes upstairs, and Yoshiki and Koun sit on the living room couch.

"It still feels weird..my right eye is plunged into complete darkness...I don't like it." Yoshiki said.

"I'm sorry, but it's only necessary..." Koun replied.

"I'm guessing this is how Naomi used to feel..." Yoshiki said, looking down.

"..It's still hard to believe that both her and Mochida-kun are gone...it just doesn't feel right.." Koun said.

"I'm just hoping...!" Yoshiki said, stopping himself, as he noticed Yuka approaching them, holding a box.

"What's this?" Koun asked, Yuka puts down the box, and opens it.

"It's the box I described...but it's very weird.." Yuka said, pulling out a male Kisaragi uniform. It was the white shirt and gray pants Satoshi used to wear when he went to school, but the blue shirt wasn't there, since that was a shirt we wore the entire time.

"Eh?" Yoshiki and Koun both said, looking at the uniform.

"Weird thing is...My father never attended Kisaragi... And I don't have a brother, as I mentioned before, I'm an only child..." Yuka said.

_But you're really not..you HAD a brother...Satoshi DOES exist..._ Yoshiki thought to himself.

"What else is in the box?" Koun asked.

"Just a bunch of notes from an unknown person...and a photo of Me,My Mom and Dad...but there's like a shadow between Dad and Me..." Yuka replied, showing them the photo.

_That shadow is shaped like Satoshi! Is there still some traces of him left?! _Yoshiki thought.

"Hm.." Koun said. "Can we take the box?"

"Um...What?" Yuka replied, she looked at the box momentarily. "I guess so.."

"Thank you." Koun said, Yuka gives her the box.

"Before we go, is there anything else you need to tell us?" Yoshiki said.

"...Nope..." Yuka said.

"..Okay then, we'll be out." Yoshiki said, exiting the house, Koun following.

**OUTSIDE**

"It irritates me to see that Yuka doesn't remember her own damn brother.." Yoshiki said, looking at the box.

"But it makes you wonder, doesn't it?" Koun asked.

"What do you mean?" Yoshiki replied.

"Of all people, we remember them, you would think Mochida-chan would remember, since he was her brother, and they would be the closest.." Koun said.

"I've been asking myself all this time why I still remember..." Yoshiki replied.

"Hm..." Koun said, thinking for a moment.

"Satoshi was a good friend...It's such a shame that this has to happen..." Yoshiki said, looking down.

**FLASHBACK, 4 WEEKS AGO**

**MOCHIDA HOUSE**

"_**Hm..." Satoshi said, flipping through the pages of his math textbook.**_

"_**Page 205." Yoshiki blankly said,opening his phone.**_

"_**How did you know that?" Satoshi replied, turning to Page 205.**_

"_**Well I was actually present there..." Yoshiki said, going on twitter.**_

"_**...Oh.." Satoshi replied.**_

"_**You should start going again, Your absences will add up and bite you in the ass, y'know." Yoshiki said in a almost threatening tone.**_

"_**I can't leave Naomi alone though...Not after what just happened" Satoshi replied.**_

"_**...What?" Yoshiki said, turning off his phone and looking at Satoshi.**_

"_**Oh crap... I didn't tell you?" Satoshi said, closing his book.**_

"_**I think I would know if you told me.." Yoshiki replied.**_

"_**Oh..." Satoshi said, looking down for a bit, looking up once again. "This one kid, Hideaki Kyougoku, attacked her yesterday.." **_

"_**WHAT?!" Yoshiki said, getting up. "I'LL KILL THAT BASTARD!"**_

"_**You shouldn't." Satoshi said. "He'll get his soon.." **_

"_**...Where's Naomi at right now?" Yoshiki replied.**_

"_**In her apartment, why?" Satoshi asked.**_

"_**Can I visit her?" Yoshiki replied.**_

"_**Of course, Yoshiki." Satoshi said, getting up. "But I'm coming with you, if that's alright." **_

"_**Just don't do anything stupid,okay?" Yoshiki said in a joking matter, but this flew right past Satoshi's head.**_

"_**Something stupid? Are you aware that I'm the one who got us out of Heavenly Host in the first place? I'm pretty sure I won't do anything stupid." Satoshi said, in a half angry-half threatening tone of voice.**_

"_**Jeez Satoshi, I was only joking.." Yoshiki replied.**_

**NAOMI'S APARTMENT**

"_**Well, we're here" Satoshi said.**_

"_**Aren't you going to knock?" Yoshiki asked.**_

_**KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

"_**Done." Satoshi said.**_

_**They simply stood there in silence for about 2 minutes.**_

"_**She isn't responding.." Yoshiki said.**_

"_**Well duh.." Satoshi replied. "NAOMI! IT'S ME! SATOSHI!" **_

"_**Can you shut the fuck up?" Yoshiki yelled.**_

"_**I'm just telling her it's me.." Satoshi replied.**_

"_**You still yelled!" Yoshiki said.**_

"_**That's ironic, since you yelled at me." Satoshi replied, pulling out his phone and calling Naomi. "Weird..she isn't responding" **_

"_**What do you think that's supposed to mean?" Yoshiki asked, staring at the door.**_

"_**Eh?" Satoshi said, looking at his phone, seeing a text from Koun. "Nakashima-chan's with me, don't worry."**_

"_**That basically explains everything.." Yoshiki said, looking at the phone.**_

"_**Where are you at?" Satoshi texted to Koun. **_

"_**..." Yoshiki stares at the phone in silence.**_

"_**At the rooftop of Kisaragi...Nakashima tried to..er..." Satoshi read out Koun's text.**_

"_**Well crap." Yoshiki said, running down the stairs.**_

"_**Where are you going?" Satoshi yelled.**_

"_**I know what she meant!" Yoshiki yelled out.**_

**KISARAGI ROOFTOP**

_**Yoshiki and Satoshi run into the rooftop.**_

"_**Hey! Naomi!" Satoshi said, stopping in his track to catch his breath.**_

"_**..." Naomi looked down in silence.**_

"_**Did you try to kill yourself just now?" Yoshiki asked in a harsh tone.**_

"_**Eh?" Naomi said, looking up at Yoshiki, obviously disturbed.**_

"_**Why would you even say that!?" Koun and Satoshi yelled at Yoshiki, in the same time.**_

"_**...Sorry." Yoshiki said.**_

"_**Anyways..." Koun said, looking at her phone. "I was going to bring Nakashima back home.."**_

"_**Oh.." Satoshi said. "That's good."**_

"_**How did you get up here anyways" Yoshiki asked, looking at Naomi. "The roof is off limit to students."**_

"_**..." Naomi didn't respond. **_

"_**The door was unlocked, to answer your question" Koun replied. "Well I guess we should get going then."**_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Naomi was always a bit weird after we escaped." Yoshiki said. "But I didn't really think she would try to take her own life."

"Too bad she died anyways.." Koun said, looking down.

"...Satoshi and Naomi are both gone..." Yoshiki said. "Of all the people it could have happened to, Fate just had to choose Satoshi and Naomi...Satoshi could have easily succeeded and escaped with us..."

"What makes you think we wouldn't lose Mochida-kun if he succeeded?" Koun said.

"..." Yoshiki stayed silent for a bit, taking that into thought.

"Kishinuma-kun." Koun said.

"What?" Yoshiki replied.

"Everything has a cost, no matter what." Koun said.

"..." Yoshiki remained silent.

"..." Koun looked up at the sun.

Yoshiki looked at Koun, her light blue eyes almost shining from the sun's light.

"...I've never seen eyes like yours.." Yoshiki said.

"Really? I thought my eyes were more common.." Koun replied, still looking at the sun.

"I don't really see why you would think that.." Yoshiki said blankly.

"It's a bit hard to explain..." Koun replied. "Aiko's eyes were purple..just in case you wanted to know, of course." 

"I knew that.." Yoshiki said.

"People liked Aiko's eyes better then mine, for some reason." Koun said. "Maybe it was the color itself."

"Why are we talking about eye colors.." Yoshiki said.

"..Speaking of eye colors.. I kind of thought Mochida-kun and Nakashima-chan were a couple" Koun said, a bit embarrassed.

"Why would you even think that?" Yoshiki replied.

"Their eye colors were the same...Then of course,Mochida-kun said he was single and I knew I had a ch-" Koun stopped herself, she started to blush.

"...?" Yoshiki looked at her in confused silence for a bit. "...You liked him!?"

"W-What!? Of course not!" Koun said, but Yoshiki obviously knew she was lying.

"You're blushing harder...Yup, it's confirmed...you liked him" Yoshiki said.

"I D-Don't!" Koun said, looking away.

"Just be honest, I think almost EVERYONE likes Satoshi." Yoshiki replied, smiling a bit. "He just has that charm."

"I really don't like him!" Koun said.

"Like I would believe that" Yoshiki replied.

"He's my student! It'd be wrong!" Koun said in a embarrassed tone of voice.

"There's a lot of things that are wrong, but THAT isn't wrong" Yoshiki replied.

"..." Koun gave up. "I liked him...Okay? Do I need to tell you anything else?"

"Nope." Yoshiki said.

"I would rather talk about eye colors right now..." Koun said, still embarrassed and blushing like crazy.

"I'm done for now." Yoshiki replied. "I'll leave you here now."

"W-Wait!" Koun said, but Yoshiki simply walked away.

"Hey! Niwa-san!" Inumaru yelled out to Koun.

"Eh?" Koun looked behind her, she was still blushing.

"Um...Er..." Inumaru looked at her awkwardly.

"What's wrong?" Koun asked.

"Nevermind..." Inumaru replied. "I just wanted to talk about that Yoshiki Kishinuma kid. Do you know him?" (If nobody understands, the only reason they knew each other was because they met in Heavenly Host, but due to everyone (except for Koun and Yoshiki) forgetting what Heavenly Host is and their times in Heavenly Host, Inumaru and Sayaka don't remember the others)

"Um...Yeah, He's one of my students." Koun replied.

"Is that so? Well 2 days ago he approached Sayaka and I asking us about some "Satoshi Mochida" kid...Sayaka nearly punched him!" Inumaru said. "He's kind of a creep..."

"..." Koun glared at Inumaru.

"Why are you giving me that look? Did I say something wrong?" Inumaru replied.

"Go." Koun blankly said.

"..What?" Inumaru said.

" ." Koun said. "Just walk away, I don't need to talk to you anymore.."

"I don't see why you're getting all mad." Inumaru replied, but Koun walked away.

**NIGHT TIME**

"..." Koun looked at the T.V. "I guess there's nothing new...Hm?"

"In more recent news, 2 students from Kisaragi High gone missing" The New Reporter said.

"Eh...?" Koun stared at it.

"From what we know, their names are Mayu Suzumoto and Sakutaro Morishige" When he said their names, photos of Mayu and Morishige appeared next to him. "If you see these two, please call this-"

Koun turned off the T.V.

"I'm not sure if Kishinuma-kun has heard of this..." Koun said to herself. "...It's so lonely...I'm so lonely...Aiko...i miss you..."

Koun looked at the T.V.

"If only I could just talk to her one more time..." Koun said, starting to break into tears. "Just one more time..."

She didn't get any sleep at all that night, most of it consisted of her crying.

**THE NEXT DAY**

**KISARAGI, AFTER SCHOOL ENDED**

Everyone was exiting the building.

_That's weird...Koun-Sensei wasn't here today..._ Yoshiki thought to himself. _Hopefully she's doing alright._

**NIWA HOUSE**

Koun looked blankly at a wall.

"..." She remained silent.

Everything was at a blank for her.

"...Aiko..." Koun said, looking down.

Koun's phone started to ring.

"...?" Koun looked at her phone, it was Yoshiki, she picked up.

"Koun-Sensei, is everything alright?" Yoshiki asked.

"...Yeah..Everything's good..." Koun lied.

"Are you sure? You don't sound too good to me." Yoshiki said.

"What do you mean...?" Koun asked.

"Nevermind...Can I come over?" Yoshiki asked.

"!" Koun looked at the phone.

"Hello?" Yoshiki replied.

"...Um...Yeah, you can come over." Koun replied.

"Okay, i'll be there in a few minutes." Yoshiki said, hanging up the phone.

"..." Koun stared at the phone in silence.

"What's wrong with me...I'm just holing myself in this room...crying.." Koun said.

**FEW MINUTES LATER**

Yoshiki knocked on the door, waiting for her to open it.

_I'm guessing she didn't sleep at all, also._ Yoshiki thought, remembering last night.

"Kishinuma-kun." Koun said, opening the door.

"Hi, Koun-Sensei" Yoshiki replied, entering her house. "I've never been in here before."

"..." Koun stayed silent.

"Is everything okay?" Yoshiki said, looking at the T.V.

"...Not really..." Koun said, in a tone that gives it away.

"...Oh...I understand..." Yoshiki replied.

"I just thought I was doing well...then I remembered how great of a sister Aiko was..." Koun replied, looking down.

"..." Yoshiki stayed silent.

"Have you ever heard someone close to you die?" Koun asked, looking up.

"...No.." Yoshiki replied.

"What about Mochida-kun? Isn't he very close to you?" Koun asked.

"...I don't know if he's dead...and nobody remembers him..I can't even grieve without having someone think I'm weird." Yoshiki replied.

"..." Koun looked down once again.

"..." Yoshiki looked at Koun.

"Maybe you should go.." Koun said.

"But I just got here..." Yoshiki replied.

"We don't have much to talk about.." Koun said. "You can make yourself out."

Yoshiki leaves the house.

**SIDEWALK**

Yoshiki looks at the streets, he sees 2 girls approaching him.

"...?" Yoshiki stared at them in silence, he has no idea who the hell they were

"Hi, Let me introduce myself, I'm Azusa Takai and this is Ran Kobayashi." The girl named Azusa said. "So I'm pretty sure you're probably thinking: UM what? Well, I'm here to tell you something..."

"..?" Yoshiki looked at her.

"We know about Heavenly Host, and what happened to your friend...and I think we know how to change fate." Azusa said.

**CONTINUED IN CHAPTER TWO: HOPEFUL ACTIONS**

**Author's Note: So that will close off the first chapter of Different Story 3: Changing Fate! So, leave a review posting your thoughts about this chapter, and TheFanFicWriter12 is out.**


	2. Chapter 2: Hopeful Actions

**Author's Note: So we're back, the first chapter felt a bit rush, but I think that describes my writing without Satoshi XD, So we're going to continue. Oh and to say, this takes place 2 days after Different Story 2.**

**CORPSE PARTY: DIFFERENT STORY 3: CHANGING FATE**

**CHAPTER TWO: HOPEFUL ACTIONS**

"_**...Hey,Yoshiki.." Satoshi said, approaching Yoshiki.**_

"_**What?" Yoshiki replied, turning around.**_

"_**Um...I probably shouldn't be asking you this...but I trust you." Satoshi said.**_

"_**What is it?" Yoshiki said.**_

"_**...Um...I want to move in with Naomi..." Satoshi said, trailing off.**_

"_**What?" Yoshiki said (YOSHIKI'S LITERALLY SAYING ONLY WHAT. YOSHIKI C'MON)**_

"_**You heard me right...i want to move in with Naomi..." Satoshi replied, blushing a bit.**_

"_**Wait, why?" Yoshiki asked.**_

"_**...Ummm..." Satoshi stayed silent for a bit.**_

"_**Actually, I don't need to know" Yoshiki blankly said.**_

"_**I was only telling you this because I wanted to know your opinion.." Satoshi replied.**_

"_**Go ahead, no one's stopping you.." Yoshiki said **_

"_**Okay...I just feel bad for Naomi...after...you know...she hasn't been the same.." Satoshi said, looking down.**_

"_**Heavenly Host?" Yoshiki asked.**_

"_**Yeah...that place...I just hope we never have to go back there..." Satoshi replied. (Well y'all do, and you and Naomi don't make it out, sadly.)**_

"_**...What IF we do?" Yoshiki said.**_

"_**What..?" Satoshi said, looking at Yoshiki.**_

"_**You can't always presume Heavenly Host was just a temporary set-back." Yoshiki said.**_

"_**..." Satoshi stayed silent.**_

"_**One day, just one day, what if we came back? What would YOU do?" Yoshiki asked.**_

"_**I would make sure that everyone else gets out of there alive." Satoshi said.**_

"_**What if you had to sacrifice someone so everyone can get out?" Yoshiki said in a serious tone.**_

"_**..." Satoshi stayed silent for a bit, taking this into thought.**_

"_**Well?" Yoshiki said.**_

"_**Myself." Satoshi replied.**_

"_**!" Yoshiki looks at Satoshi.**_

"_**I made a promise to myself that I would protect you guys no matter what, if I have the first opportunity, I would make sure you guys get into safety first..I'll protect you guys, no matter the cost." Satoshi said.**_

"_**It's a what if situation...though." Yoshiki said.**_

"_**I know..." Satoshi replied. "I guess I should go talk to Naomi now."  
><strong>_

"_**Okay, bye." Yoshiki said, watching Satoshi walk away.**_

**2 DAYS LATER, THE EVENTS OF DIFFERENT STORY 2.**

"SATOSHI!" Yoshiki yelled.

"I'LL CATCH UP WITH YOU GUYS! I'M SORRY!" Satoshi yelled, running deeper in the hallways.

The earthquake stopped Satoshi in his tracks, he quickly heard collapsing.

"...?" Satoshi looked behind, and much to his dismay, debris from the second floor was covering the entrance way, preventing him from coming back.

_I guess I kept that promise..._ Satoshi thought to himself, continuing to run towards the Nirvana.

**PRESENT DAY**

"..." Yuka looks outside the window, all she could see was the neighboring houses.

"It makes you wonder, doesn't it?" A voice said.

"...Eh?" Yuka said, looking behind her.

"Yuka, it's just me,Ayumi" Ayumi said in a reassuring tone of voice.

"Oh..." Yuka said, turning back to look out the window again.

"As I said before, it makes you wonder...like you have met this "Satoshi" person..." Ayumi said.

"..." Yuka looked down.

"Don't you feel something's being going on?" Ayumi said. "Like we're just oblivious to something so obvious..."

"...Sometimes.." Yuka replied.

"It makes you a bit uneasy...thinking about this 'Heavenly Host' place Yoshiki mentions..." Ayumi said.

"Sometimes in my dreams...i see a young girl...She looked about 16.." Yuka said, still staring out the window.

"Can you described how she looked like?" Ayumi replied.

"She had brown eyes...short hair, but not THAT short...she was wearing one of the Kisaragi female uniforms." Yuka said.

"I see her in my dreams too...but instead she has an eye-patch covering her left eye.." Ayumi replied.

"Every time I think of this "Satoshi" person...i feel more comfortable..i don't know why" Yuka said.

"Comfortable?" Ayumi asked.

"I just feel a sudden warmness over me...it's weird.." Yuka replied.

"Hm..I see." Ayumi replied, looking over her phone for a split second.

"When you look at that photo...that Morishige sent to you, do you ever feel like there was a person on Seiko's left?" Yuka asked.

"...Sometimes, but rarely..." Ayumi said. "I don't really know why, but I can kind of see someone behind you in that photo also"

"Think back to that very moment..." Yuka said. "Is there anything different?"

"_**Okay, that's good!" Morishige said, adjusting the camera.**_

"_**Stand next to me" Ayumi said to Yuka.**_

"_**Okay!" Yuka replied, standing to Ayumi's right.**_

"_**I guess i'll just stay over here.." Seiko said, she was standing on Mayu's right.**_

"_**..." Yoshiki stayed silent. **_

"_**Setting the timer.." Morishige said.**_

"Was Yoshiki even silent?" Ayumi asked.

"...I don't know.." Yuka replied.

"He should have at least said something, Him and I were together at that point." Ayumi said. (Their memories were altered so they can't remember a trace of Heavenly Host, which explains the scene when they take the photo is much different, and since Ayumi and Yoshiki got together in Heavenly Host, Ayumi's memory was altered, so they actually got together 2 days before the culture festival)

"..." Yuka looked out the window once again.

"I don't even remember how Yui-Sensei died..." Ayumi said. "It's just a blank memory for me.."

"!" Yuka sees someone in her memories.

"What's wrong...?" Ayumi asked, looking at Yuka.

"...It's nothing.." Yuka replied.

"Are you sure it's nothing..? You seemed freaked out there for a sec." Ayumi said in a concerned voice.

"It's really nothing..." Yuka said.

"..." Ayumi looks out the window, and she notices Yoshiki talking to two girls. "..Eh?"

"When did he get here?" Yuka said.

"...!?" Ayumi notices one of the girls approaching Yoshiki.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Yoshiki yelled.

"Is he in trouble or something?" Yuka asked.

"I don't know." Ayumi replied.

"Well let's not stand here and wait." Yuka said, going downstairs.

**OUTSIDE**

"Just calm down." Azusa said to Yoshiki, holding his hand.

"I'm taken, you know" Yoshiki said. "?!"

"Now you remember our original encounter.." Azusa said with a smile, letting go of Yoshiki's hand.

"..." Yoshiki backs away from her a bit.

"I'm not going to kill you..not in this timeline, anyways." Azusa said.

"...I still need to be careful, though.." Yoshiki replied.

"Oh you can trust her, knight-kun! If she tries to kill you i'll slap her!" Ran said, in a energetic voice.

_Oh dear god..._ Yoshiki thought to himself.

"You seem excited to slap me..." Azusa replied, looking at Ran.

"You've been very rude, wife!" Ran said.

"Wait what." Yoshiki said, confused.

"We're not married, it's just a friendly term" Azusa said.

"That's a weird friendly term." Yoshiki replied.

"And I have not been very rude, Ran." Azusa said.

"Oh you have!" Ran replied.

"Tell me at least one time I was rude." Azusa said.

Yoshiki simply sighs in frustration.

"How OLD are you guys anyways!?" Yoshiki asked.

"I'm 16, Ran's 14." Azusa said.

"What." Yoshiki replied. "You guys are weird..."

"Thank you very much, knight-kun!" Ran replied.

"Did you not just hear what he said?" Azusa said.

"I'm ignoring it!" Ran said, still energetic.

"Jesus Christ..." Yoshiki said in a frustrated voice.

"Anyways, we know about what happened to your friend, Mochida-kun" Azusa said.

"What? How?" Yoshiki replied.

"This thing." Azusa said, pulling out a book.

"...?" Yoshiki looks at it. "That isn't the book of shadows..."

"Of course it isn't! That thing is gone along with Mochida!" Ran said.

"You little..." Yoshiki stops himself mid-sentence.

"Technically this is like a journal..." Azusa said. "Made by Yoshie Shinozaki, who basically writes everything that has occurred to you guys."

"Wait, why would she do that?" Yoshiki replied.

"Who knows?" Ran said. "It's from Heavenly Host itself!"

"Okay...?" Yoshiki asked. "So i'm guessing she kept note of Satoshi and Naomi then?"

"Yeah! For some reason their names weren't scratched out in this!" Ran replied.

"Shut the fuck up for one minute, please." Yoshiki said.

"Speaking of, did Mochida tell you about you and others faces being blacked out in the real world?" Azusa said.

"WHAT!? DOESN'T THAT ONLY APPLY FOR DEAD PEOPLE?!" Yoshiki replied.

"Well yeah, but that only happened because Heavenly Host was messing with his mind so he can give up" Azusa replied.

"..." Yoshiki looked down for a bit.

"From what we've read, you currently have a cursed eye?" Azusa said, looking at the eye-patch covering Yoshiki's right eye. (I swear I'm breaking the fourth wall without even trying.)

"Um..Yeah..." Yoshiki replied. "Read..? So it's like a story then?"

"Basically." Azusa said. "But it doesn't really give out the details like a normal story would do, it just basically says stuff like "blank is dead,blank has a cursed eye, blank is depressed" all that stuff."

"...?!" Yoshiki notices Ayumi and Yuka running out of the house, towards Him,Azusa and Ran.

"Hey!" Ayumi yelled.

"Hmm...?" Azusa said, looking at Ayumi (Jesus Christ I just realized something, Aiko had A for the first letter in her first name,she died, Ayaka also had A for the first letter, she died also...I have a bad feeling about Azusa)

"Who are you?!" Ayumi yelled, approaching them.

"I'm Azusa Takai, and this is my friend Ran Kobayashi." Azusa said simply, ignoring Ayumi's hostility.

"..." Ayumi looks at Azusa, standing in front of Yoshiki,Azusa and Ran.

"And you are?" Azusa asked.

Ayumi replies by slapping Azusa across the face.

"OI!" Yoshiki yells at Ayumi, roughly pushing her away from Azusa.

"!?" Ayumi looks at Yoshiki, shocked.

"Ow.." Azusa blankly said,rubbing her cheek.

"Wife, are you okay!?" Ran said.

"Don't worry,Ran.." Azusa replied.

"Yoshiki what the hell?!" Ayumi yells.

"Don't be a fucking bitch to someone you just met! What the hell is wrong with you!?" Yoshiki yells.

"Bu-!" Ayumi said.

"Just go away! We don't need you!" Yoshiki said.

"Yoshiki-!" Ayumi replied.

"GO!" Yoshiki yelled.

"Seriously what's gotten into you!? Ever since 2 days ago you've been acting differently!" Ayumi yelled.

"It's not me, you stupid bitch!" Yoshiki yelled.

"...Yoshiki..." Ayumi looks down.

"You don't even remember Satoshi!" Yoshiki yelled. "YOU KNEW HIM FOR ALMOST FOREVER!"

"YOU'RE JUST TALKING BULLSHIT!" Ayumi screamed.

"..." Yoshiki slaps Ayumi. (No I don't approve of woman abuse, don't start a flame war. The reasoning for this is: #1 Yoshiki is losing his mind, he would do things he wouldn't actually do. #2 He knew Satoshi all his life, and for someone to claim that Satoshi is just "bullshit", it offended him, so he did what I mentioned in #1, So don't go sending me death threats.)

"?!" Ayumi backs away.

"Just go..." Yoshiki turns away from Ayumi.

"..." Ayumi runs away,crying.

"..." Yuka looks at Yoshiki.

"..." Yoshiki looks down.

"You...didn't have to take it that far" Azusa said.

"...I'll apologize to her later." Yoshiki replied.

"...Tell me the truth..." Yuka said.

"Eh?" Yoshiki said, looking at Yuka.

"I'm actually starting to remember this Satoshi..." Yuka said.

"Really?!" Yoshiki said.

"...Yeah...Back at Heavenly Host...he ran off, right?" Yuka said,Yoshiki nods. "...I don't really remember why he did...though..."

"The memory will come back to you...hopefully." Yoshiki replied.

"...I should go...find Ayumi.." Yuka said, running off.

"...I shouldn't have slapped her..." Yoshiki said.

"You were just acting on impulse, maybe she'll understand." Azusa replied. (Don't call me a monster or horrible or some crap, I don't really have time for insults.)

"..." Yoshiki stayed silent.

"...?" Ran notices a woman approaching them, she had light blue eyes, Yoshiki knew who this was.

"Hi,Koun-Sensei" Yoshiki said.

"Kishinuma-kun.." Koun said.

"What is it?" Yoshiki asked, looking at Koun.

"...Um..." Koun looks down. "It's..."

"What?" Yoshiki replied.

"...Umm...It's..." Koun sighs. "Never mind..."

"Don't keep me in suspense...what is it?" Yoshiki replied.

"...It's really...no...?" Koun passes out, mid-sentence.

"Eh?!" Yoshiki rushes towards Koun.

"Hmmm..." Azusa said, looking at Koun.

"Oh crap..." Yoshiki said, checking her pulse.

"What?" Ran asked.

"There's a pulse...but it's weak..." Yoshiki replied.

"Rush her to the hospital, then." Azusa said.

"Oh thanks, you're very helpful" Yoshiki replied, putting his right hand behind Koun's back and putting his left under Koun's leg, he holds her up. "Well see ya!"

Yoshiki runs off.

"What's your impression on him?" Azusa said. "Honestly, he's as crazy as Shinozaki says he is..."

"He might be a bit loopy, but this is probably the first action with the supernatural we have gotten in weeks!" Ran replied.

"Yeah, we've been in Heavenly Host before...in alternate timelines..but still...he wasn't that insane in other timelines." Azusa replied, looking at her phone.

"Eh..." Ran replied.

"We should stick with him, though...Mochida-kun's hot as hell and I want to date him." Azusa said. "So it's best if we get him back."

"What about that one eyed girl?" Ran asked.

"I'm not exactly lesbian..but I know you are!" Azusa said.

"Oh yeah..." Ran replied.

"We should just wait here." Azusa said.

**SEIKO SHINOHARA,SHINOHARA HOUSE**

"..." Seiko looks at her contacts, she sees a weirdly named contact

"**N**** NAKA***** BEST FRIEND IN THE WORLD 3 BIGGEST BREASTS EVER!"**

"Naomi...?" Seiko said, staring at the phone. "...Why did I just say that...? Who's Naomi...?"

"..." Seiko looked at the contact name in silence. "...Nakashima...?...Naomi Nakashima...!?"

"!" Something falls, alerting Seiko.

"...?" Seiko looks at what it is. "!?"

It was a photograph of Seiko at a park, but next to her was a shadow.

"..!?" Seiko looks at the photo,staring at the shadow,suddenly, multiple images go through her mind, unable to deal with this, Seiko screams.

**YOSHIKI KISHINUMA, CITY**

Yoshiki looks at Koun, he didn't notice it at first, but Koun seemed to be...crying? There were dry tear stains on her cheeks, and she looked more pale then she previously was when she passed out.

_I need to hurry!_ Yoshiki yelled, running through the alleyway, bumping into someone

"OI! WATCH WHERE YOU GOING YOU-!?" The girl turns around, seeing Yoshiki. "...Yoshiki?

"Miki?!" Yoshiki says in surprise, looking at his sister he hasn't seen since 2 years ago.

"It's been so long!" Miki said, hugging Yoshiki.

"Yeah..it really has.." Yoshiki replied.

"...?" Miki notices she can't fully hug him, she notices Yoshiki's carrying Koun. "...Who's...that?"

"Um...It's my teacher...I'm bringing her to the hospital..." Yoshiki replied, his uncovered eye looking at Miki.

"You couldn't call an ambulance?" Miki replied.

"Err..." Yoshiki stayed silent, looking down, embarrased.

"Oh, Yoshiki...What...could...you?" Miki stops herself mid-sentence, looking at Yoshiki's covered eye. "...Why are you wearing an eye-patch?"

"...It's a long story..." Yoshiki replied. "I have to got going..."

"What?" Miki replied. "At least let me join you!"

"Fine..." Yoshiki continues running towards the hospital, Miki quickly following.

**HEAVENLY HOST**

Satoshi continues running, debris from the second floor covering more entrance ways as he passed them.

_I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry,Yoshiki,Yuka,Koun-Sensei,and Seiko.._ Satoshi thought to himself, still running.

**PRESENT DAY**

**1 DAY LATER**

**YOSHIKI KISHINUMA,HOSPITAL.**

"Okay, you can come in now." The doctor said, Yoshiki comes in.

"Is she doing alright?" Yoshiki asked, looking at Koun, who was sweating hard.

"If you could consider her current condition alright." The doctor said. "We checked her brain waves these past 3 days...it's abnormal."

"What do you mean?" Yoshiki replied.

"They seemed to be going all over the place..." The doctor replied. "Has she gotten any sleep?"

"...I don't know.." Yoshiki looked down.

"I don't know how to say this..but she's losing her sanity, maybe you should actually stay here." The doctor said, leaving.

"Koun-Sensei..going insane?...i don't believe that one bit." Yoshiki thought to himself.

"..." Koun was laid on the bed, peacefully sleeping.

"I guess this might be the only sleep she'll ever get..." Yoshiki thought to himself once more, staring at Koun.

**HEAVENLY HOST**

Satoshi kept on sprinting through the hallways.

"!?" Satoshi trips over something, he falls and breaks his left leg.

"..." Satoshi looks down. "What have I done...I should have stayed with them..."

Satoshi looks in front of him, he sees the entrance to the nirvana, he tries to get up, but he's unsuccessful.

"I shouldn't have ran off...I'm such a disgrace...i failed you...i failed...you...i...failed...you...Naomi..." Satoshi lightly cries.

The earthquake continues, but Satoshi didn't care, he just remained sitting down, crying.

"..?!" Satoshi stares at the door. "...I'm giving up so easily...this isn't me...!?"

Satoshi notices that he's starting the darkening process, he slightly gets up, and limps towards the nirvana

**NIRVANA**

"Where's...the book of shadows!?" Satoshi notices a witch-like figure holding it. "H-Hey!"

Satoshi tries to run towards it, nearly falling.

"Give...Give me the book of-?!" Satoshi was quickly stopped by an action the witch did.

**PRESENT DAY**

"...Koun-Sensei..." Yoshiki stared at Koun, she hasn't woken up yet, it's been 10 hours already.

"..." Koun remained silent.

"..?" Yoshiki notices Koun moving a bit, but she stops.

Yoshiki's phone rings.

"..?" Yoshiki checks who's calling.

"**AYUMI SHINOZAKI"  
><strong>

He just stares at the phone in silence.

**RING! RING!**

"..." Yoshiki looks at his phone in silence, in his cursed eye he sees something. "Eh?"

Yoshiki removes the eye-patch, and in his cursed eye, he sees Ayumi, trying to call him.

"_C'mon...Yoshiki..pick up...just pick up..."_

"..." Yoshiki stayed silent.

"_Please...just pick up..."_

Yoshiki covers his right eye once again.

"..." Koun stayed still, sleeping.

"..." Yoshiki looks at her in silence.

"Hey, you know you can sleep on the bed over there, right?" The doctor said over the intercom.

"Wait, is this like a sleep study or something?" Yoshiki asked.

"No, she's just asleep, and we're trying to see what's wrong with you, and she'll need to see someone when she wakes up, so you could get some sleep while you're here" The doctor replied.

"Okay.." Yoshiki said, approaching a bed.

"Also, what's with the eye-patch? I saw you remove it earlier, and from the looks of it, you're not missing an eye.." The doctor said.

"I have...reasons..." Yoshiki replied.

"Okay, well have a good night, i'm out." The doctor said, the intercom suddenly cutting off.

"Well this is going to be a long night.." Yoshiki said to himself, laying down on the bed.

**HEAVENLY HOST**

Satoshi collapses, a few minutes later, he gets up, and covers his right eye.

"Ow..." Satoshi said, he then shifts his uncovered eye towards the book of shadows, he grabs it. "Maybe i'll fix it now.."

**PRESENT DAY.**

**5 HOURS LATER**

"!?" Yoshiki is waken up by something, he looks to his right, and sees Koun sitting down on the bed, crying. "Koun-Sensei?"

"Ah! Kishinuma-kun..." Koun said, looking down.

"..." Yoshiki remained silent, he wasn't going to question her at all.

"...I'm presuming you rushed me here..." Koun said.

"Yeah." Yoshiki replied.

"Speaking of, it seems you have a condition, you may have to stay here for a few days." The doctor said.

"What? What kind of condition?" Koun asked.

"We're not sure yet, that's why we're telling you to stay here." The doctor replied.

"...I see..." Koun said, looking down.

"Don't worry, once we figure out what it is, we'll release you." The doctor replied.

"..." Koun stayed silent.

"So, You should probably stay here." The doctor said, the camera pointing towards Yoshiki.

"But..." Yoshiki thought about what Azusa and Ran supposedly had planned. _Dammit...what would Satoshi do in this situation?_

**HEAVENLY HOST**

Satoshi lied on the floor for a few minutes, having already consumed the nehan.

"..." He woke up. "Oh...i lived..i love it when I do that."

Satoshi stared at his broken leg.

"I can't move around..." Satoshi pulls out the stones that he looted from Misuto's corpse. "I hope this will work.."

The earthquake starts again, Satoshi drops the stones and they shatter.

"NO!" Satoshi yelled, staring at the remains of the stones. "...Dammit..."

Satoshi stood there, still covering his right eye.

"I should probably find a better way of covering this up..." Satoshi said to himself. "Why was it gouged out so easily..." (If nobody understands, Satoshi had his right eye gouged out by that witch-like thing.)

"Didn't Naomi had her eye-patch removed..." Satoshi said, trying to get up. "Maybe it's somewhere here..."

Satoshi leaves the nirvana, slowly but surely.

**CONTINUED IN CHAPTER THREE: CURSED EYE**

**Author's Note: I know this chapter was pretty sure, but I have another "different story" fanfiction coming out, it's basically like Book Of Shadows, with each chapter being a story, but i'm only doing that because I don't want to finish the main story yet, so once i'm done with the book of shadows story, i'll continue this one.**


	3. Chapter 3: Cursed Eye

**Author's Note: Okay, so I know I shouldn't be bothered by this, but I see some fanfictions in the archive that's basically alterations to the main storyline, I know I shouldn't be bothered by it, but it feels to me that they're copying me, but I guess it's my paranoia talking. And this fanfiction is planned to have 8 chapters.**

**CORPSE PARTY: DIFFERENT STORY 3: CHANGING FATE**

**CHAPTER THREE: CURSED EYE**

"..." Satoshi stared at the debris covering the entrance-way. "Goddammit...Why did this have to happen..."

Satoshi stares at it in silence.

"...I should stay calm...i can't risk losing my mind in here..." Satoshi said. "Maybe I should start with covering up this...socket...or whatever..."

The same earthquake that causes the debris to collapses starts again, much more violent then before.

"...Goddammit" Satoshi said to himself, running.

**REAL WORLD**

"..." Yoshiki stares at his phone.

**DING DONG!  
><strong>

Yoshiki was waiting outside Seiko's house, he had received a phone call from her 10 hours ago that he didn't get to answer, he decided to check out what's going on.

"..." Yoshiki stands there in silence. _It makes me wonder..how come I saw Ayumi from the cursed eye? Is it because of the "Shinozaki" on it? Maybe it's connected to all the Shinozakis...which would kind of make sense..i guess..._

Yoshiki removes his eye-patch.

"Hmph...nothing,that's odd." Yoshiki said, the door opening. "Oh hi."

"Um...Hi?" Yuu said,looking at Yoshiki.

"You're Seiko's little brother,right?" Yoshiki said, trying not to make eye contact with Yuu.

"Yeah...why?" Yuu asked.

"Is your sister here by any chance?" Yoshiki asked, Yuu's answer disappointed him.

"No, she left in a hurry 5 hours ago..." Yuu replied.

"Hm...Did she say anything before she left?" Yoshiki asked.

"...I don't know how to answer that." Yuu replied.

"Sorry to disturb you then." Yoshiki replied, walking away.

"..." Yuu closed the door, Yoshiki puts the eye-patch back on.

"That was too close..." Yoshiki said to himself. "...If he doesn't know where Seiko went, then where did she go?"

**RING! RING! RING! RING! RING!  
><strong>

Yoshiki's phone started to ring.

"Oh...it's just Ayumi." Yoshiki stared at the phone, he answers it.'

"Oh thank god...you finally answered...um...i just wanted to apologize about what happened yesterday..." Ayumi said.

"...Hm." Yoshiki said. "You don't have to apologize for anything, I was out of line..."

"It was my fault, I provoked you when I clearly knew not to." Ayumi said.

"I reacted, I slapped you..." Yoshiki replied.

"..." Ayumi stayed silent.

"..." Yoshiki hanged up. "That went well..i guess..."

**HEAVENLY HOST**

Satoshi stares at his phone, the screen starts to scramble a bunch of numbers.

"...?" Satoshi stares at it. "...Die...!?"

**FLASHBACK**

_**Yoshiki calls Satoshi.**_

"_**Hey, Satoshi, I'm in Naomi's hospital room...why aren't you here?" Yoshiki asked.**_

"_**Shit, I took the wrong elevator..." Satoshi answered.**_

"_**How can you take the wrong elevator?" Yoshiki replied.**_

"_**That doesn't matter, I'm taking the elevator down, what floor are you in?" Satoshi asked.**_

"_**2nd floor." Yoshiki replied.**_

"_**Okay." Satoshi entered the elevator and pressed 2, he was on the roof, and the hospital had 20 floors, this might take a while.**_

_**On the 7th floor, the elevator suddenly stopped.**_

"_**Eh?" Satoshi looked up at the elevator number counter, which was basically an electronic sign that shows the numbers. "..."**_

"_**What's the hold up?" Yoshiki asked.**_

"_**The elevator stopped for no reason at all..." Satoshi replied, still staring at the counter.**_

"_**Hm." Yoshiki said. "That's odd, maybe the wires stopped?" **_

"_**No, that's dangerous." Satoshi said, suddenly the counter started to scramble a bunch of numbers.**_

"_**Who knows..." Yoshiki said.**_

_**Satoshi stared at the counter, suddenly it stopped at one word. **_

**DIE**

"_**!" Satoshi's eyes widen at the sight, he looks at it in shock.**_

"_**Hello?" Yoshiki asked.**_

"_**..." Satoshi stares at the words, it changes back to 7 and the elevator continues going down.**_

"_**Satoshi...?" Yoshiki said.**_

"_**...Yeah...?" Satoshi looks at the phone.**_

"_**What was up with that pause?" Yoshiki asked.**_

"_**...It's nothing,Yoshiki." Satoshi replied, the elevator stopped at the 2nd floor.**_

**HEAVENLY HOST**

"...How am I supposed to live with losing an eye? It's all my fault it happened..." Satoshi said, staring at the phone. "I shouldn't have bothered with that damn thing...now I'm going to be forced into wearing an eye-patch for the rest of my life...like Naomi..."

"Where the hell's Kiriya's corpse anyways..." Satoshi asked himself, he continued walking.

**PRESENT TIME**

"...?" Yoshiki hears something. "Hello?"

Yoshiki exits his house, he sees a crashed car.

"!?" Yoshiki stares at the crash, he sees a corpse inside the car. "...What the fuck...?"

Yoshiki looks up at the sun, it was now red, the edges of it were black.

"The hell...?" Yoshiki remembers what Seiko said back at Heavenly Host about the moon and sun being effected. "I thought Satoshi fixed it...!?"

"..." Yoshiki heard something behind him.

"...uuu...uuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrr..." Whatever the hell it was, it wasn't making human noises.

"..." Yoshiki turns around, and it was a dog. "The fuck kind of dog makes that noise?"

"RUFF!" The dog barked happily, Yoshiki noticed something attached to the dog's side, he takes it off.

"...From all love, Ayumi" Yoshiki read out loud. "...I should take this dog back to the shelter..it has no business with me.."

**HEAVENLY HOST,BRIDGE**

"Dammit...no luck..." Satoshi stared at the second wing. "So I guess I really am trapped in here...what did I do to deserve this..."

Satoshi stared at the forest.

"...This place is all normal now..." Satoshi looked at the sight. "...I'm guessing my efforts will actually work..."

Satoshi looked down at his broken left leg.

"...Goddammit...I'm still trapped in here...With a broken leg...my right eye gone...what the hell did I do to deserve this..." Satoshi still stared at the forest. "I can't even cover the...socket...and I know for sure my hand will get bloody if I continue covering it with my hand..."

Satoshi remembered Naomi,Aiko,Ayaka and Satsuki, the ones who didn't survive.

"Naomi...Niwa-san...they're both dead because of me...Naomi didn't have to die...she didn't deserve that..." Satoshi looked down. "Niwa-san could have lived...It's all my fault...if I hadn't tried to resurrect Mizuhara...Koun-Sensei would still have her sister...her beloved Ai-chan...she's dead because of me..."

Satoshi stared at the forest once again.

"But...everyone else still made it out...i-i...i protected them...no matter what happened..i protected them...Koun-Sensei...Yuka...Ayumi...Yoshiki...Seiko...Inumaru and Ooue... because of my sacrifice 7 people got to see the light of day...i protected them..." Satoshi stopped staring at the forest, he opened his phone to look at the photo gallery. "...!"

Satoshi stopped at the photo his family took when they were on a trip...Mom...Dad..Yuka...and Him...but he noticed something wrong with the photo...Satoshi was standing between his mom and Yuka in the photo...but now he wasn't there...instead his Dad took his place.

"W-What the h-hell..." Satoshi stared at it. "..."

_**Your existence is the price...**_

"...!" Satoshi dropped his phone, he backed away from it. "No...this...this can't be happening..."

The lighting struck, the rain and the over atmosphere was unsettling for Satoshi.

"...No...NO!" Satoshi stared at the group photo, Him and Naomi were absent from the photo, only leaving Yoshiki,Ayumi,Seiko,Morishige,Mayu,Yuka and Yui-sensei in it. "...HAVEN'T I SUFFERED ENOUGH!?"

Satoshi grabbed his phone and quickly threw it off the bridge, it smashes on impact.

"HAVEN'T YOU HAD ENOUGH FUN WITH ME!? WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT!? YOU TOOK NAOMI AWAY FROM ME! I NEARLY FUCKING DIED 2 TIMES FOR FUCK'S SAKE! I COULD HAVE MADE IT OUT BUT I DIDN'T, I RAN BACK! I BROKE MY LEFT LEG, AND HAD MY FUCKING RIGHT EYE GOUGED OUT! WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT FROM ME, YOU PIECE OF SHIT SCHOOL!?" Satoshi yelled.

"..." There was no response, the only noise that could be heard was the rain drops hitting the roof. "...Why can't I just die already..."

Satoshi stared at the floor.

"I don't have a purpose in this life anymore...I'm just a useless nobody now...i bet Yoshiki and the rest doesn't even remember me...if I don't exist anymore...then I should just die...it's not like anybody will recognize me..." Satoshi said. "Nobody will miss me..."

"!" Satoshi notices something stuck in one of the bridge supports, he quickly takes it out, it turned out to be a stone. "...Naomi..."

**REAL WORLD**

"..." Yoshiki stared at the yearbook for Kisaragi, there were two empty spaces were Satoshi and Naomi used to be. "...Why...Why...Why...Why...Why...Why...Why did this happen...Satoshi didn't deserve this..." (I'm pretty sure everyone will say that once they see what I have planned for Satoshi)

_**Why is Shinohara gone in the first place also? It's not like some special occasion happened, so she had no reason to suddenly leave...**_ Yoshiki thought to himself, his uncovered eye still staring at the yearbook. **_….Does she remember Satoshi?...Don't be stupid Kishinuma...Of course she doesn't..only Koun-Sensei and I does..._**

"Erm,Kishinuma, the library's closing." The librarian said.

"Oh, can I take out this book?" Yoshiki said.

"Erm..go ahead..." The librarian replied, scanning the book. "Now go on ahead, leave."

And with that, Yoshiki departed the library.

_**Everything isn't right anymore...Satoshi's gone...Naomi's dead...Ayumi,Yuka and Seiko doesn't even remember them...why did Yuka forget...she was more close to Satoshi then I was..it makes no sense...**_Yoshiki thought to himself, still walking. _**Then that's Inumaru and Sayaka, I don't really have a close relationship with them, so I can care less about that happens to them...It seems the only person I can trust is Koun-Sensei...but...i don't think she can hold off her emotions anymore...all this time she was just...bubbling herself in, acting like she was okay with Aiko's death...i guess I just have to let time pass, hopefully she'll recover...until then, I have to fix everything, I can't just let this go on any longer...It's my objective now to change Naomi and Satoshi's fates..no matter what...**_ (Well it was Satoshi's objective to release the spirits during CP:DS2:BD but he screwed that up...but yet again he did fix it in this story though..)

"...?" Yoshiki noticed Azusa talking to some unknown person.

"...Have you gotten the-..." Yoshiki couldn't really make out what the person was saying, but he could identify him, it was a guy about Koun's age, he was a bit taller then Yoshiki, about 2 more feet, he seemed to be formally dressed, which was odd for Yoshiki. (Okay, so it turns out Koun's name was actually spelled Kuon...i don't know Japanese okay? I'm still going to spell it as Koun, I like that spelling better.)

Yoshiki decided to approach them.

"Hey,Takai-chan.." Yoshiki said.

"Oh, um hi." Azusa said, quickly looking at Yoshiki.

"Who's this?" Yoshiki asked.

"I'm Hachiro Akamine" The man named Hachiro introduced himself.

"...?" Yoshiki looks at him. "Weren't you on the news 2 days ago?"

"Yup." Hachiro replied.

"...Hmph.." Yoshiki stared at Hachiro.

"Anything wrong?" Azusa asked.

"What were you guys talking about?" Yoshiki asked, his gaze drifting towards Azusa.

"Oh...um..." Azusa stared at Hachiro.

"It's not really your business." Hachiro said.

"..." Yoshiki looked at Hachiro. "Is that so?"

"Yup, it's none of your business and you should go." Hachiro replied.

_**This asshole...**_ Yoshiki thought to himself, walking away.

"...What's up with that Kishinuma kid?" Hachiro said.

"Don't mind him, he's just a temporary burden..once we have the information we need...i'll deal with him." Azusa said, watching Yoshiki leave.

"Good." Hachiro replied. "Speaking of...i should pay his teacher a little visit..."

Hachiro walked away, heading to the hospital.

**HEAVENLY HOST**

"..." Satoshi stared at the infirmary in silence. "...I don't understand...why didn't the school collapse on itself..."

Satoshi was still covering his missing right eye with his hand, his remaining eye staring at the book that was on a desk.

"..." Satoshi sighs. "I'm trapped in here...there's nothing to do...i'm just going to go insane here...aren't I...i never really thought things would end like this...dammit...i should have talked to Yuka more...but...instead I just isolated myself from everyone..."

"...It's hopeless for me..." Satoshi stared at the beds. "I should just lay on one of the beds and hope I die of blood loss from this socket..."

"...No...that's not what Naomi would have wanted..." Satoshi said to himself.

"_**Satoshi...I..just want...you to know...to never give up...even when times are hard...you still don't..give up..."**_

"...I was so close...i need to listen to..." Satoshi looked down. "...I won't give up...i'll find another escape...but I won't last long without covering this up...i'm still reluctant though...i don't want to wear an eye-patch...oh well..."

Satoshi proceeded out of the infirmary.

**HOSPITAL**

"..." Koun stared in silence at the window, the door suddenly opened, and she saw a man she didn't recognize.

"Hello." The man simply said.

"...Who are you?" Koun asked.

"I'm Hachiro Akamine, you're Koun Niwa, correct?" Hachiro said.

"Yeah..." Koun said.

"Good..." Hachiro said. "So from what I heard...your sister is recently deceased, am I correct?"

"..._Ai-chan..._" Koun said to herself, looking down.

"I'm taking that as yes, how exactly did she die? Oh right...sacrificing herself to save you and other 2 people."

"Eh?" Koun looked up. _How does he know that?!_

"Now you must be asking yourself. "how do I know that?" Well listen here, I know everything.." Hachiro said. "EVERYTHING, about you,your sister, and your little student Kishinuma."

"...What do you want?" Koun said.

"Nothing." Hachiro said. "I just wanted to let you know that if you and your Kishinuma fuck with me, I 'll make sure you regret it."

"..." Koun stayed silent, before speaking up. "You're very low, aren't you?"

"The hell is that supposed to mean?" Hachiro said.

"I can't do much against you right now, and here you are threatening me." Koun said.

"..." Hachiro stared at her. "...Aiko's death was your fault..."

"...It...It wasn-!" Koun said, before her cut her off.

"If you hadn't been a good sister like you were supposed to be, Little Aiko would still be alive and well, but no, you were careless, all you cared about was Mochida, and because of that Aiko's dead, it's all your fault and you know damn well that's right, you better be proud of yourself." Hachiro said, exiting the hospital room.

"...It...I-It...W-W-Wasn't...my...fault..." Koun looked down. "Ai-chan..."

"..." The room fell silent, Hachiro had simply left Koun to shallow in self-pity.

**REAL WORLD**

"...Dammit..." Yoshiki stared at the sun, it was still effected. "I should go visit Koun-Sensei..."

**SIDEWALK**

Yoshiki walked towards the hospital, Hachiro passed by him and gave him a quick stare and smile, Yoshiki stopped.

"What's with that asshole..." Yoshiki said quietly, watching Hachiro walk away.

**HOSPITAL**

"Senseeeiiiiii!" Yoshiki said. "It's me!" (….Fnaf no.)

"...You can come in.." Koun replied.

"Good." Yoshiki said, entering the hospital room. "...You look like a mess, what happened?"

Koun looked like she had just finished crying.

"...Ah..it's nothing..." Koun said.

"...You can tell me if anything happened, you can trust me y'know." Yoshiki said.

"...It's really nothing...don't worry about me, okay?" Koun replied.

"...That Azusa and Ran are suspicious.." Yoshiki said.

"Who?" Koun asked, looking up at Yoshiki.

"You haven't met them?" Yoshiki asked, Koun shook her head. "That's odd, I thought you did.."

"So who are they?" Koun asked.

"I honestly don't know, they just popped out of the blue claiming they know how to bring back Satoshi and Naomi." Yoshiki asked.

"...I almost forgot about Mochida-kun and Nakashima-chan.." Koun said, looking down.

"That's not good." Yoshiki said. "...I'm guessing the effects of Heavenly Host are starting to effect you also?"

"..." Koun looked down. "...Do you really think Mochida-kun's still alive and trapped in Heavenly Host?"

"...To be honest...i think Satoshi's dead..." Yoshiki said. "...Heavenly Host was collapsing in on itself...Satoshi wouldn't have survived that..."

"Then why do you want to bring him back if he's dead? Resurrection fails..." Koun said.

"...To be honest...i don't know.." Yoshiki said. "I guess I just want to talk to him one more time...actually say goodbye right instead of what happened..."

"...I'm just thankful I got to talk to Aiko one more time after she died..." Koun said. "..."

"..." Yoshiki stared out the window. "...I don't even know where to start..."

"You'll know soon enough, I'm sure of it." Koun said. (Who knows, Maybe Satoshi will do something again...wait nevermind he's not in the condition to do so)

"...I should probably go talk to Takai and Kobayashi.." Yoshiki said, leaving.

"...That Hachiro guy...he seems like he'll be in Kishinuma's way..." Koun said to herself, watching Yoshiki leave.

**SIDEWALK**

"Hey, you two!" Yoshiki yelled, approaching Ran and Azusa.

"Hello." Azusa simply said.

"I need to talk to you guys." Yoshiki said.

"Go ahead." Azusa replied.

"In private." Yoshiki said.

"Why?" Ran asked.

"I don't want anyone listening in." Yoshiki replied.

"Let's go to your house then." Azusa said.

"...I guess so..." Yoshiki said.

They walked towards Yoshiki's house.

**CONTINUED IN CHAPTER FOUR: HARMFUL CONSEQUENCES**

**Author's Note: This Chapter was a bit short, but i'll make sure the last few 2-3 chapters will be pretty long, I just have something planned for Chapter 4, so yeah, i'm done with this chapter, see ya in Chapter 4.**


End file.
